


Staking the Hunter

by Attalander



Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [2]
Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Alfred’s Still Not Sure About Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Herbert’s Head Over Heels, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Spooning, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attalander/pseuds/Attalander
Summary: Alfred, it turns out, is better at vampire-laying than vampire-slaying, at least when it comes to Herbert von Krolock. Still, life as Herbert’s live-in boyfriend is pretty darn good, and the sex is pretty darn great...Until Herbert decides to try something new.(If you don’t know these characters but want to read vampire sex anyway,hereis their most relevant scene (with subtitles). Watch it, it’s hilarious.)
Relationships: Alfred/Herbert von Krolock
Series: Dancing With the Damned (Tanz der Vampire) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889503
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. The First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starflight1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight1701/gifts).



> You know that sequel I said I wasn’t going to write? I lied. Have more porn!
> 
> And yeah, Herbert’s still not completely up on how to treat his partner like a normal human being... but at least he’s trying. Baby steps, people! Don’t be Herbert, just enjoy his shenanigans.
> 
> (I have still only seen disordered clips of TdV. Any canonical problems are therefore 100% my fault.)

“You’re so _good_ at that, darling,” Herbert von Krolock said, stretching luxuriously. He leaned up to give his lover a peck on the lips. “Nothing feels better than this...”

Alfred flushed. The former vampire hunter (now apparently vampire boy-toy) had just done what came naturally at this point, pounding the slender blonde into the mattress. He’d half expected Herbert to get tired of him after a while, fall out of the fervent “love” he’d expressed for Alfred since their first meeting... but the vampire never had.

Even after months in the castle, Alfred remained unharmed, unbitten, and had a surprising amount of influence. The Count doted on his son enough to try Alfred’s “no-human diet” idea, even if many of his subordinates grumbled, and they’d let Prof. Abronsius leave the castle, albeit yelling angrily about perversion.

So Alfred could say he was taking one for humanity by taking Herbert. Repeatedly, enthusiastically, and in every position the vampire could think of. Being lavished with gifts and affection, having access to a vast library, spending time in the blonde’s surprisingly pleasant company... aside from adjusting to a nocturnal schedule, it was actually quite nice.

“You really do like it?” Alfred asked, for the dozenth time.

“Of _course_ I do, love,” Herbert said, nuzzling Alfred’s throat in a way that still made the human nervous. “You of _all_ people don’t need to be insecure.”

He squeezed Alfred’s cock in his hand for emphasis. The younger man was quite well-endowed, something Herbert clearly enjoyed if the begging and screaming was anything to go by. It had taken him a while to truly get used to the size, but now he could take it more than once a day if they felt so inclined (and they often did) with relatively little stretching.

“It’s not that,” Alfred admitted. “I was always taught that it was... bad.”

“Bad?” Herbert asked, raising a sculpted brow. “Whatever do you mean?”

“That it hurt,” Alfred said, “and it was done to hurt people... that only evil men would do such a thing.”

The vampire wrinkled his nose in an adorable pout. Alright, Herbert himself was evil by most definitions, but he seemed to lack genuine malice and was obviously _trying_. Besides, he’d practically jumped on Alfred’s cock from their first (albeit forceful) time, and never hurt the human in the slightest since the attempted bite.

“That’s just stupid,” Herbert said. “It feels amazing! Everyone should try it.”

“Uh...” Alfred asked, suddenly suspicious. “Everyone?”

“Of course, darling!” The vampire gave his lover a toothy smile. “Don’t you want to? I know you’ll love it.”

The human bit his lip, thinking fast. Alright, maybe he’d imagined it a few (dozen) times, but that was just because of Herbert’s reactions. _Anyone_ would be curious about an activity that made a man wail and beg and come like that... it almost seemed like he enjoyed it more than Alfred did.

Yet the vampire obviously had weird tastes: Herbert’s flamboyant clothes (which admittedly looked great on him), his impromptu dancing and his inexplicable obsession with Alfred to name but a few. If he could fall head over heels for someone as ordinary as the ex-hunter on sight, his sexual preferences were clearly suspect.

“I’m not- I don’t...” Alfred stammered, but of course Herbert wasn’t listening. He had an idea in his head and was going to follow through, like always.

“It will be _lovely_ , my dear,” Herbert purred as he flipped them over. “Trust me.”

Did Alfred trust him? The vampire had kept his word about everything so far, and genuinely seemed to care for the younger man. And he was very, very knowledgeable when it came to sex...

“If I don’t like it,” Alfred said, “you’ll stop?”

“Of course, darling,” Herbert said, blithely, as though certain it wouldn’t be the case. “Spread those pretty legs now.”

The human obeyed, trying not to tremble. Herbert was already reaching for the oil on the bedside table, coating his fingers with the perfumed liquid. He made sure to rub the slickness around in a seductive way, licking his thumb with eyes half-closed. It made Alfred’s cock twitch, and he was half inclined to forget the whole thing, take the bottle and just have his way with Herbert... he could do it too. He and the slender vampire were equally matched for strength, labor-built muscles against supernatural vigor, and he doubted Herbert would resist. Still, that would only be delaying the inevitable.

The first touch against Alfred’s hole was cold, making him jump. The vampire’s fingers were never exactly warm at the best of times, but this was something else. He squeezed his eyes shut, tensing in anticipation of being forced open, of agony...

But it never came. Instead, Herbert started trailing that single, slick finger up and down, from the end of Alfred’s crack to the base of his balls. The touch was gentle, soft, like he was petting a kitten.

“Easy, love,” Herbert said, leaning down to kiss Alfred. “Relax. It will hurt if you’re anxious.”

The brunette tried to obey, focusing on the kiss. Herbert’s tongue was soft and smooth, dexterously dancing from place to place in Alfred’s mouth, hitting all the best spots one after another. Slowly, the human let out his tension, or at least most of it. The touches felt surprisingly good, too, just teasing over his entrance and the sensitive nerves there.

“How does that feel, darling?” Herbert asked.

“Not bad...” Alfred admitted. He jumped a little when his lover started circling the hole, pressing a little harder against the skin. He needed to relax, _relax_...

“Are you scared?” Herbert asked. His mouth was quirked up as though he enjoyed the idea. “You’re trembling... it’s _adorable_.”

Alfred gulped. Herbert has said something similar at their first meeting, soon before trying to stick his fangs in the younger man’s neck. The memory was far from comforting, and exactly what he _didn’t_ need right now. It was a horrible loop... it would hurt if he was scared, and he was scared of being hurt, so he was scared of being scared. His muscles tensed up again, involuntarily, making Herbert frown.

“Clearly,” the vampire said, “you need a little more distraction.”

Alfred was about to ask what he meant when Herbert started kissing his way down the younger man’s neck, his chest, his belly. That devilish tongue lapped against Alfred’s soft cock, hungry eyes gazing up through long blonde lashes.

Well, if anything would make the human feel better, it was a blowjob. In spite of his early fears, the vampire was very good at keeping his teeth to himself while driving Alfred completely crazy. In fact, Herbert seemed almost as enthusiastic about sucking cock as he was about getting fucked... maybe because it let him drink Alfred’s bodily fluids. He certainly liked to swallow.

He swallowed now, taking Alfred in to the hilt in a single, practiced movement. The human’s cock responded with a will, thickening quickly despite their earlier activities. The vampire started bobbing his head, sucking wetly as he worked Alfred to full hardness.

The human was so busy tangling his fingers in long, blonde hair that he almost didn’t notice when he was breached. One slick, slender digit pressed inside, only to the first knuckle, and while it was weird it wasn’t exactly painful. Alfred focused on the mouth around his cock, the incredible pleasure of being sucked, as the fingertip stayed there, unmoving.

It was a surprise. Usually Herbert’s ass started out taking two fingers and they moved on quickly from there. Both of them tended to be impatient, eager for Alfred to sink in, deep and rough, fucking the vampire into a twitching, wailing mess. This was gentle, unhurried, like they had all the time in the world.

Herbert slid slowly in, the second knuckle and then the third. Alfred could feel that familiar heat building in his belly, almost small enough to ignore, before the finger started moving just a little. He searched around, that bizarre not-good-not-bad feeling filling Alfred again, until the vampire found what he was looking for.

Alfred jerked, hips thrusting up into Herbert’s mouth. That was certainly not bad, maybe even good... no, _definitely_ good. The blonde had guided his lover to that exact place when he’d taught Alfred how to finger him, and it always provoked a reaction... perhaps this might be enjoyable after all.

Then Herbert sucked in _just_ that way, throat squeezing around his lover’s dick, and Alfred was tumbling over the edge. The vampire swallowed as he always did, humming with pleasure as he pulled off... and pulled out. The human blinked down at Herbert. He’d been expecting the vampire to go all the way.

“That’s enough for tonight,” the blonde said, crawling back up Alfred’s body for a cum-slick kiss. “Mind helping me out a little, love?”

The human nodded, reaching down to the hard cock pressed against his stomach. It was only fair, after all.


	2. Flipping the Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most gentle, vanilla sex I’ve written in YEARS outside my [ published work](http://www.circlet.com/halloween-microfiction-new-moon-night-by-at-lander/). That was intentional.
> 
> What was unintentional was the sheer amount of fluff here. I’m indulging in a lot of tropes I usually hate (re: consent) but screw it, this is purely self-indulgent nonsense. Nonsense I hope you enjoy.

The next night (well, morning, but it was bedtime for vampires) Herbert rode Alfred enthusiastically, before returning to his ass in their post-orgasmic haze. The blonde was just as gentle as before, and moved up to two fingers.

Night number three a third finger was added, in the midst of a quite delightful 69. Alfred was still surprised at how quickly he’d gotten used to sucking cock, although he was never as much of a fan as his lover. He also preferred not to swallow, but Herbert never seemed to mind.

By the time the fourth night rolled around, Alfred was both more sanguine and more nervous about the whole thing. If Herbert went up to four fingers, it would be larger than the vampire’s dick, which would rather defeat the purpose of the whole exercise, right? He said as much to his lover as Herbert pulled down his pants.

“Are you asking for my cock, love?” The vampire purred, nibbling Alfred’s earlobe with his (currently non-pointy) teeth. “Do you want me inside you?”

“I...” Alfred started, but trailed off. He still wasn’t quite sure. It no longer seemed so terrifying, but part of him stubbornly clung to the fear that it would turn out badly.

“I’ll be gentle...” Herbert cooed cajolingly, “so, _so_ gentle my sweet love. I’ll make you come so prettily on my cock, the way I always do for you.”

His hand squeezed Alfred’s ass like a promise, and the younger man’s dick twitched. Even if it did hurt, Herbert had been considerate so far... it would probably be alright.

“I...” Alfred swallowed. “Y-yes, I’m ready.”

“Good,” Herbert said. He kissed Alfred, deep and long, reaching down to stroke his lover’s cock. “Turn over now, love. That’s the easiest way for beginners.”

Alfred bit his lip, still nervous about exposing his back to the vampire, but did as he was told. Herbert had had hundreds of opportunities to bite him since he’d promised not to and never taken them, so this was probably OK. As Alfred braced his hands and knees on the bed, he was suddenly reminded of the night he’d lost his virginity, pounding Herbert silly in almost exactly the same position.

The vampire, however, was far more gentle. He smoothed his hands up and down the young man’s trembling flanks, soothing him like a skittish horse. The human’s spine was peppered with kisses, soft and sweet enough to calm him. Herbert knew what he was doing, it had felt good so far, this was going to be fine.

The familiar slick touch started teasing Alfred’s ass, slowly working up to penetration. His head fell forward as Herbert slid the digit in, slow and smooth. He pumped it in and out, as gently as he’d promised, taking his time. The second finger went in just as easily, teasing at Alfred’s prostate.

 _Fuck_ , he was actually getting into this. The human’s cock was twitching, filling, untouched but uncaring. He’d never had a chance to really focus on the feeling before, but that tiny spot inside him felt really good, even without another source of pleasure.

The third finger was accompanied by a lick against Alfred’s rim, making him clench and yelp. Alright, it felt great, but tongues did _not_ belong there.

“N-no kisses until you brush your teeth,” Alfred said, as firmly as he could manage.

“ _Fine_.” Herbert let out a huff like a spoiled child denied a sweet, then went back to licking. His tongue felt surprisingly good, soothing against the rim of Alfred’s hole while those clever fingers pumped in and out. Any moment, Alfred knew they were going to pull away, be replaced with Herbert’s cock... the brunette shuddered with nervous anticipation.

But still, Herbert took his time. When he withdrew his fingers, it was only to slick them up again. Soon Alfred’s ass was dripping, twitching, open and ready but the vampire still didn’t move ahead.

“Please...” Alfred whispered, so quiet he almost didn’t hear himself.

“What was that, love?” Herbert asked before slipping just the tip of his tongue inside Alfred. “Are you ready?”

“I...” Alfred said.

“I won’t take you until you‘re ready,” the vampire said with surprising kindness. “Not until you say it.”

Alfred grappled with himself. He was a man, albeit one with a male lover. It was one thing to penetrate Herbert, to kiss him, even to suck him off... those boundaries were always expanding, little by little, eroding away the things he’d always been told. As long as he was in the more ‘masculine’ role, or at least going along with the vampire’s requests, Alfred could justify himself. He was still ‘normal’ as long as he didn’t initiate things... right? Even letting the vampire finger him, put his cock inside, could be excused with some mental gymnastics... but asking for it? Saying aloud that he wanted to be fucked? It was so embarrassing, and yet...

“Please,” Alfred whispered again.

“I can’t hear you,” Herbert said, and Alfred wasn’t sure if he was being honest or teasing.

“P- _please_ ,” Alfred said, as loudly and clearly as he could bear. His ears were burning as he blushed.

“‘Please’ what?” Herbert asked innocently, twisting his fingers in a way that made Alfred see stars. The vampire was _definitely_ taking the piss, mixing consideration with a chance to stroke his own ego and make his lover squirm.

“Please,” Alfred said, trying and failing not to let it sound like begging. “ _Please_ fuck me, Herbert...”

“Ah, _mon cheri_...” Herbert said, kissing Alfred’s ass cheek as he pulled his fingers free. “I could never say no to you.”

A flash of annoyance went through Alfred’s mind. The vampire was basically just saying ‘yes’ to himself! Still, the human barely had time to roll his eyes before something more pressing came up... something pressing against his asshole, in fact. Herbert’s cock, which had always seemed so slender, suddenly felt huge and intimidating. The oil-slick shaft rubbed between his cheeks as Herbert braced one hand on Alfred’s hip.

“Relax, darling,” the vampire purred, lining up his cock. “You’re ready for this.”

Then Herbert was pushing inside, the blunt head sliding past muscles that twitched and spasmed but didn’t hurt. It was bigger than the fingers, but not by too much, and the vampire was just as willing to go slowly as he was before. Herbert filled him gradually, millimeter by millimeter, shorter than Alfred’s own cock but still feeling so _big_. The human’s arms gave way and he fell face-first, panting into the pillow.

“More than halfway there, darling,” Herbert said. He reached down, gently turning Alfred’s face to the side so he wasn’t squished into the pillow, before resuming his progress.

Suddenly, Alfred felt something else, something unfamiliar... a second ring of muscles fluttering around that hard cockhead, too deep for Herbert’s fingers to reach. They twitched, not obeying Alfred’s orders to relax, but they didn’t seem inclined to clench either. There was a slight burn, the first hint of pain in the whole affair, but not enough to interfere with Alfred’s pleasure.

And pleasurable it was. Hard and thick and slightly uncomfortable, but definitely good. The other man’s cock felt _magnificent_ sliding over his prostate, head pressing down at a clearly practiced angle. Alfred wondered how many other men Herbert had done this to... possibly hundreds, considering his age. Alfred wasn’t sure whether to feel jealous or grateful. A hot flush suffused the human’s whole body, rising from deep within him, making him groan.

Then Herbert was seated fully inside, cock hard and twitching. He stayed there, and Alfred was suddenly aware of the sounds of panting above him.

“You feel so _good_ , love...” the vampire bit out, hands clenching tightly on Alfred’s hips. “Tell me... tell me when you’re ready.”

The human could appreciate the effort it took for Herbert to hold back. He’d had similar troubles when they’d first gotten started and Herbert was getting accustomed to his size. Alfred hadn’t always been kind, then, taking out a certain amount of resentment on the vampire’s ass, which had just led to especially wild, back-scratching, bed-shaking sex. He felt a little guilty about it now, to be honest, what with how Herbert was taking such good care of him.

Alfred closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to get used to the intrusion. It was the length that was the big difference from being fingered, stretching him out in those deep, hidden places. It felt good, yes, but a little overwhelming, not just the sensation but the knowledge that a man was inside him. There were no excuses now, no escapes... Alfred was taking a man’s cock and by god he was liking it.

“Y-you can...” he gasped, digging his fingers into the sheets like his lover always did. “You can move...”

“Oh, _darling_ ,” Herbert cooed, seeming nearly overwhelmed. Then he pulled out, slow and easy, the head grazing beautifully over Alfred’s prostate. It sent tingles through the young man, shuddering as his body felt emptier and emptier, before only the tip was left inside.

Then Herbert pushed in again, just as gently. The rhythm he started was a contrast to their usual hard, rough fucking; a smooth, steady motion like waves breaking on a peaceful beach. It felt better than Alfred could’ve imagined losing his anal virginity would be.

No. Not losing. He was willingly giving it up, letting Herbert... what?

It was too gentle to be called fucking, too intimate. What they usually did was fucking, but now... Herbert was _making love_ to him.

Alfred crossed his arms under his head and buried his face in them. He’d known about the vampire’s purported feelings for him since the day after they’d met, but this was something else. The human wasn’t sure if he felt the same way, but...

“How does it feel, darling?” Herbert asked, voice soft and tender.

“G-good...” Alfred panted. “So _good_...”

“You want more?” Herbert asked.

Alfred nodded, whining his assent, and the vampire sped up a little. Not rushing, but making each stroke firmer, more direct. The younger man gasped as Herbert hit his prostate again and again, making Alfred weak at the knees. If it went on like this, he might come untouched.

Then Herbert’s control seemed to slip, a single, hard thrust going in too rough, too deep. Alfred cried out in surprise and discomfort, tensing up again.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, love!” Herbert stopped moving completely, soothing a hand over Alfred’s back. “It’s so... you’re so _tight_ it’s hard to resist...”

“‘S fine...” Alfred gasped, trying to pull himself together. He should be yelling at Herbert for breaking his word, but it had just been for a second, and he obviously felt bad about it... come to think of it, had the vampire _ever_ apologized to him before?

“Wait, let’s...” Herbert pulled out, making Alfred whine a little. “On your side, darling.”

The human obeyed and Herbert snuggled up behind him. It was odd, being the little spoon for once, as his lover usually preferred to take that role... but this time they weren’t going to sleep. Instead, Herbert grasped Alfred’s leg, raising it for a better angle before lining up his cock.

“This way,” he said, “I can’t get too rough with you.”

Herbert kissed Alfred on the cheek, making him blush. The ex-hunter would normally be incredibly nervous with those teeth so close to his neck, but he was too busy thinking about another part of Herbert’s body.

This time the vampire didn’t wait after sliding in, just started rolling his hips in a slow, sensual slide. Alfred gasped, eyes closing and mouth slipping open with a low, wanton moan. He could spend his life like this, kisses on his shoulders and a cock in his ass, letting Herbert have his wonderful, wicked way.

“It sounds,” The vampire purred in his ear, “like you’re enjoying yourself.”

“Yeah...” Alfred breathed.

“I told you you’d like my cock, love.” Herbert sounded pleased with himself. “You open up so beautifully for me, just like I knew you would... such a good boy.”

Alfred glowed at the praise, relaxing completely. That slow, pleasant rhythm filled his mind, desire less urgent than usual but no less great. His hard cock bobbed a little with every gentle thrust, and he knew he was going to come at some point, but there was no hurry to end this lovely feeling. Herbert seemed to agree, lavishing Alfred’s shoulder and nape with kisses, his ears with praise. He was beautiful and perfect and so, so good that nobody could even compare.

Perhaps Alfred was shallow to enjoy the words so much, but it was rare for someone to be anywhere near this nice to him. Alfred had always been something of a loser, just a shy, awkward nerd with his nose in a book and his head in the clouds... the professor had treated him like a pack mule, Sarah hadn’t given him the time of day and even his parents had called him useless. Yet this handsome, immortal man who could have anyone chose to lavish such words on _him._ It was intoxicating...

Alfred lost track of time, floating in a soft haze of pleasure. In and out... in and out... those rocking hips and the soft breath on his cheek making the rest of the world fade away. He could’ve stayed like that for eternity.

Then the grip on his thigh grew tighter, and Alfred realized the slow rhythm had changed. The vampire was plunging in deeper, harder, but Alfred’s ass was loose enough by now that it only felt good.

“I’m getting close, darling. Can you feel it?” Herbert panted. “I want to come in your pretty little ass... but not.... n-not until you come for me!”

He ground up against Alfred’s prostate in a way that made the brunette’s head spin. Even at this angle, Herbert was more than capable of turning their slow, gentle love-making into something hard and filthy.

“H- _Herbert_...” Alfred gasped, spasming. It felt so good, but something was missing, keeping him from coming.

“Touch yourself, love,” the vampire whispered in his ear. “I want to feel you come while I’m inside you.”

Alfred obeyed, wrapping a hand around himself. His erection was twitching, hard and heavy and suddenly straining for release. He stroked, letting out a ragged moan.

“Come for me,” Herbert hissed, low and hot and predatory. There was a growl in his tone, sudden and dangerous. “Come on my cock, show me you’re _mine!_ ”

Alfred jerked himself faster, until a particularly hard thrust sent him over the edge. He screamed as loudly as Herbert usually did, wailing and shaking as he came all over his own hand. Herbert wasn’t far behind, growling against Alfred’s shoulder as he sank in deep, spilling inside his lover’s stretched and twitching ass.

The world swam in and out as Alfred gasped for breath, coming down from the high. It had been amazing, incredible... but what had Herbert said at the end?

“Uh...” Alfred said, panting for breath. “I’m... what now?”

“You’re my love, of course,” Herbert said, kissing Alfred’s shoulder. There was an unaccustomed touch of embarrassment in the vampire’s voice, a shyness. “I just got carried away... I’m sorry I hurt you...”

“It’s fine,” Alfred said, reaching back to rest his hand on the one still gripping his thigh. Herbert let go to tangle their fingers together, letting the human lower his leg. “It was just a little, and the rest was... really great.”

“Of course it was,” Herbert said, smugly. ”I said it would be, for both of us. Your ass is _just_ as exceptional as your cock, darling.”

Alfred blushed at the praise, then gasped as Herbert pulled out. Slick fluid spilled down the young man’s thighs, leaving a curious feeling of emptiness in its wake. If he hadn’t felt so spent (and known his lover was, too) Alfred might’ve asked for that cock back inside him... but there was no rush.

There was also no point in avoiding it anymore. Alfred liked what they were doing, the way Herbert made him feel. The vampire’s hands, his kisses, his ass and his cock... gentle words, fiery passion and soft, sweet eyes.

And it wasn’t just the sex. They’d spent hours talking about poetry, taking walks in the garden as Herbert showed him night-blooming flowers. A young human and an ancient vampire, an extroverted fop and an insecure nerd... yet having a surprising amount in common. Herbert was a bright, bubbly ray of eternal sunshine shining right into Alfred’s heart.

Then Herbert started to pull away, and Alfred whined unhappily, tightening his grip on the vampire’s fingers.

“I need to clean you up, love,” Herbert said, a smile in his voice. “Can’t let you sleep like this.”

Alfred let go, feeling a flush of hot shame. He’d never cleaned Herbert up, letting the vampire sleep with come cooling on his thighs and belly. Herbert had never complained once (about that at least), and even now his hands were gentle when he came back to the bed, wiping Alfred down with a wet cloth.

“Herbert?” The human said, rolling over, “can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” the vampire replied. He clambered back into the bed, kissing Alfred’s knuckles like a fairytale prince.

“Can you...” Alfred licked his lips. It seemed so silly.... “can you say my name?”

“Alfred,” Herbert said, making the plain word sound like a prayer. “ _Alfred_ , my dearest love...”

The brunette leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to the vampire’s lips. He’d never initiated a kiss outside of sex before, but it wasn’t just his ass that felt open and exposed.

“I thought you said no kissing?” Herbert asked, surprised.

“I... changed my mind...” Alfred admitted. “I’m changing my mind about a lot of things.”

“Me too, my love,” Herbert said, voice soft. He twined their fingers together, looking deep into Alfred’s eyes. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! They still have a ton of stuff to work out but I hope it makes sense why Alfred stayed, at least. They’re slowly but surely changing each other and growing as people, even if they had a VERY rough start.
> 
> (Obviously, IRL, you don’t try to stay with someone who assaults you, even if they “didn’t mean it”.)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos give me life! Or maybe unlife?
> 
> ...
> 
> They make me happy.


End file.
